Richard Cansino
Richard Cansino (Born August 10, 1953 in Los Angeles, California) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Himura Kenshin in Rurouni Kenshin. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Zentrix (????) - Dr. Coy 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - One-Eyed Thug *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Seal 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (2014) - Chef John (ep53) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *Argento Soma (2003) - Mr. X, Lawrence (ep21) *Blade (2012) - Agus (ep6) *Bleach - Daiji Hirasago, Middle School Player (ep132) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Bad Bard, King Nosehair, Additional Voices *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Carlos (ep5) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005) - Leader of the Thieves (ep7) *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Andromon (eps135+), Guardromon (eps135+), Monochromon (ep55), Piximon *Eagle Riders (1996) - Hunter Harris *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1997) - Additional Voices *Fighting Spirit (2004-2006) - Kenta Kobashi, Payao, Referee, Takemura *Flint the Time Detective - Dr. Bernard Goodman *Gad Guard - Black *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Reporter (ep22) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Ai's Father (ep4), Shinnoshin Hakubi (ep10), Soldier (ep10) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Gang Member (ep1), Villager (ep5) *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Gupta *Heat Guy J - Boma *Initial D: First Stage (2004) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2005) - Kyle *Kaze no Yojimbo - Rin Shirogane *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Chaser (ep50), Hekian, Sanan *Kyo Kara Maoh! - Gegenhuber Griesela, Additional Voices *Lupin the Third (2017) - Adolfo (ep9), Circus Member B (ep5) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2003) - Announcer (ep7) *Mirage of Blaze - Takaya Ohgi *Monster (2009-2010) - Alkoholist (ep51), Crowd (ep37), Detective Janacek, Eisler Memorial Doctor B, Hotel Manager (ep68), Police Officer (eps53-54), Realtor (ep11) *Naruto - Izumo Kamizuki, Misumi Tsurugi, Servant (ep192), Tanzo (ep35) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Akane's Father (ep180), Craftsman (ep238), Flashback Ninja#3 (ep175), Flashback Voice#7 (ep175), Gang Member#2 (ep180), Iroha Hyuga (ep275), Izakaya Owner (ep237), Izumo Kamizuki, Leaf Village Official, Medic Ninja (ep158), Medic Ninja (ep237), Rain Ninja (ep173), Ranka, Sadai (ep196), Sandal Man (ep186), Sealing Core Ninja (ep274), Shimon Hijiri (ep160), Suguro (ep194), Suname (ep3), Villager#2 (ep187), Waiter (ep173) *Nightwalker: Midnight Detective - Tatsuhiko Shido *Noein: to your other self - Kuina, Tsuyoshi (ep11) *Outlaw Star - Additional Voices *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Male Student B (ep9), Zakki Bronco, Additional Voices *Pilot Candidate - Azuma Hijikata *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Etoh (ep6), Male Student A *Requiem from the Darkness - Tanuki (ep6), Young Samurai *Rurouni Kenshin - Kenshin Himura *s-CRY-ed (2003) - Emergy Maxfell, HOLY Soldier (ep12) *Saint Tail - Detective Asuka *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006-2007) - Zakuro *Stellvia (2004-2005) - Announcer (ep2), Operator (ep2), Pierre Takida *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Vega *Tenchi in Tokyo - Additional Voices *Tenjho Tenge - Kagesada Sugano *The Legend of Black Heaven (2001) - Try-Out Band Member (ep9) *The Prince of Tennis (2007-2008) - Takashi Kawamura *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2004) - Aozaru *Tokkō (2007) - Ajiro, Counselor (ep9) *Trigun (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001) - Kouichi Shigeri (ep3), Additional Voices *Witch Hunter Robin - Yutaka Kobari (ep10) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Punk (ep12), Soldier C (ep10) *X (2002-2003) - Basketball Player (ep6), Daisuke Saiki *Zatch Bell! (2006) - Additional Voices *Zenki (2002-2003) - Kagetora 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Ninku: The Movie (2001) - Heaven and Earth Brother 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Referee 'Movies - Dubbing' *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Additional Voices *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Shizuku *Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers - Labramon, Additional Voices *Digimon Tamers: Runaway Digimon Express - Guardromon *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Sniper Unit 01 *Lily C.A.T. (1995) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Mamo (2003) - Commissioner, Thug Guard *Metropolis (2002) - Launch Observation Team *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Hayato Kobayashi *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Connolly, Federation Commander, Hayato Kobayashi, Uragang *Ninja Scroll - Yurimaru *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Patrick Hamilton *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Vega *Tenchi Forever! The Movie (1999) - Additional Voices *The Dog of Flanders (2000) - Young Man Paul *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Izumo Kamizuki *WXIII: Patlabor The Movie 3 - Asuma Shinohara, Kishida, Officer Mimura, Police Officer, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2004) - Guard C (ep4) *8 Man After (2001) - Additional Voices *Bastard!! (2001) - Kall-Su *Black Jack (2004) - Dr. Kiriko (ep4), Doctor (ep7) *Crimson Wolf (1996) - Scientist *Gatchaman - Joe *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Guard (ep2), Guards (ep3), Samurai (ep1) *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Gupta *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Extra Stage (2005) - Kyle *Macross Plus (1995) - Additional Voices *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Nakkaha Nakato (ep11), Operator (ep10) *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Mukyo (ep4) *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000) - Additional Voices *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey - Tadashi Daiba *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter Alpha: Generations (2005) - Ryuno *The Cockpit - Leinders (ep1) *Tokyo Revelation (2002) - Akihito Kobayashi *Yukikaze - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Hunt for Eagle One: Crash Point - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - Additional Voices *Oldboy (2005) - Additional Voices *Onmyoji (2003) - Fujiwara no Morosuke *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Hotel Guy, Additional Voices *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Trio (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices *The Neighbor No. Thirteen (2006) - God of Death *Tsui Hark's Vampire Hunters - Dragon Tang 'Movies' *Chronicle (2012) - Additional Voices *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Human Loop Group *Hitchcock (2012) - Additional Voices *Mr. Brooks (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Devil's Rejects (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Wolverine (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies' *Return of the Living Dead: Rave to the Grave (2005) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Cobra Monster (ep16) *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Kegler *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Ironspike (ep34) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Jindrax (eps1-4) Video Games 'Video Games' *Assassin's Creed (2007) - Damascus Eavesdropping Target#1, Damascus Interrogation Target, Damascus Pickpocket Target#1, Jerusalem Interrogation Target, Majd Addin, Masyaf Greeter *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Aramis Stalton *Fallout 4 (2015) - Lorenzo Cabot, Ricky Dalton, Solomon *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Alfred Ashford *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - St. Bernard, Additional Voices *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Kaun Narazu *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Jiang Wei, Pang Tong *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Jiang Wei, Pang Tong *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Pang Tong, Sima Yi *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Pang Tong, Sima Yi *Front Mission 4 (2004) - BLN Pilot, Diaz, Luis Perez *Kessen II (2001) - Sima Yi, Wu Soldier *Kessen III (2005) - Tadakatsu Honda, Terumoto Mouri *Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King (2004) - Hasdal, Sikst *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Baki, Izumo Kamizauki, Jiraiya, Zaku Abumi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Genma Shiranui, Izumo Kamizuki *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Izumo Kamizuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Izumo Kamizuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Izumo Kamizuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Izumo Kamizuki *Radiata Stories (2005) - Cross Ward *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Elore/'The Minstrel' *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Kurando, Lenny, Additional Voices *Silent Bomber (2000) - Benoit Manderubrot *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Azazer *Suikoden IV (2005) - Helmut *The Bouncer (2001) - Dauragon C. Mikado *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Pang Tong, Sima Yi *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Pang Tong, Sima Yi *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Wilhelm Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (157) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (135) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2017. Category:American Voice Actors